The mhe-zone
by Existentialiste
Summary: Este fanfic es irreal y grosero, ni siquiera tenemos voces celebres que sean pobres imitaciones. Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer… - -Nadie merece estar en la mhe-zone, no espero que lo entiendas, o tengas empatía por cómo me has hecho sentir. Sólo no puedo seguir con esto. Así de simple, todo a la mierda una vez más.
1. Tweek

**Título: _The Mhe-zone_**

 **Autora: Existentialiste**

 **Beta: Roppi Vongola**

 _Playlist:_ _playlist?list=PLK0mY32t-DU7UhNum7TB8cojIintdPJeu_

Notas iniciales:

Soy nueva escribiendo para este fandom, previamente sólo me he desenvuelto en el fandom de Supernatural con fics Destiel principalmente. Por lo tanto, espero no caer en el OoC, en caso de hacerlo díganmelo sin miedo. Espero que les guste nuestro trabajo, pues ambas ponemos el corazón en ello.

* * *

 **Tweek**

Yo siempre creí que las cosas iban bien, a pesar de todo. Lo que había iniciado como una farsa ante el pueblo, a favor de la estabilidad del mismo, la cual por algún absurdo motivo -como todo en South Park. - parecía depender de que Craig y yo fuéramos jodidamente gay.

Inclusive intentamos "terminar", sólo para caer en cuenta de que no bastaba con "ser gay", sino que debíamos estar juntos. Una mierda muy grande ¿no?

Así fue cómo empezó todo. Para cuando el pueblo había dejado de prestarle atención a nuestra relación, las niñitas asiáticas habían regresado a sus países, y Kyle había dado la difusión suficiente al asunto del YAOI y cómo no tenía relación alguna con que Japón decidiera quien es gay, nosotros ya nos habíamos adaptado a la convivencia.

No es que esencialmente fuera muy diferente a ser amigos. Aún seguíamos haciendo las mismas cosas, reuniéndonos a jugar videojuegos, yendo al cine, jugando con legos, me fui integrando más y más con el grupo de Craig así que buena parte del tiempo estábamos metiéndonos en líos con la pandilla de Stan…

La diferencia era que de vez en cuando Craig me tendía la mano o intentaba establecer algún contacto físico conmigo… aunque siempre fue a regañadientes y únicamente bajo presión social, y yo sé de presión. A veces trataba de ayudarme con mi ansiedad, y me daba ánimos con mayor ímpetu que en el pasado.

En ese cálido confort pasaron los meses, que pronto se convirtieron en años. A un par de semanas de la graduación de la preparatoria fue cuando recién caía en cuenta de que viví casi la mitad de mi existencia en una mentira muy bien actuada, al punto de haberme engañado a mí mismo.

-¿En serio no quieres sumarte a nuestro pedido de condones de sabores frutales, Tweek? -me preguntó Bebe, en voz baja y por cuarta vez en el día, justo cuando salíamos de la cafetería.

-Sí, es más práctico que paguemos un envío conjunto, teniendo en cuenta la aduana. -intervino Wendy.- Las chicas asiáticas ya nos están ayudando mucho con enviarnos lo último en preservativos saborizados desde Japón.

-¡Demasiada presión! -exclamé, sin gritar como hacía en mi niñez, con los mismos tics de siempre. Lo dicho, he trabajado con mi ansiedad.

Bebe y Wendy soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, luego del cual guardaron silencio por unos minutos, mientras hacíamos el camino a nuestra última clase del día.

-No te preocupes Tweek, no tiene que pasar si tu no quieres. -comentó Wendy con sinceridad, poco antes de entrar al aula.

-Creo que él es quien mejor entiende eso del "consentimiento mutuo". -soltó por lo bajo Bebe entre risillas, de modo que sólo la escucháramos Wendy y yo mientras ya atravesábamos el umbral del aula.

Miré cómo ambas agachaban ligeramente la cabeza para que nadie más notara sus risillas mientras se encaminaban a sus asientos en el frente de la clase, al lado de sus respectivos novios, Stan y Kyle. Yo por mi parte, me encaminé al asiento entre Craig y la ventana, como de costumbre… _¿Cuántos años llevo haciendo esto sin cuestionármelo?_

El profesor entró apenas segundos después de que las chicas y yo entrásemos, así que me senté dando por zanjado el asunto, esperando que el día, y algún episodio de ansiedad que controlar, me hiciera olvidar definitivamente el tema.

 _¿Qué mierda me hizo pensar que podría olvidarlo? Puta ansiedad y estúpidos delirios paranoicos._ Heme aquí, sin saber si debía esperar o no a Craig.

-¿Por qué coño tenía que terminar temprano el club? -pregunté a Kenny mientras salíamos del auditorio.

-¿Tal vez porque hoy sólo nos tomarían medidas para los trajes? -respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- No entiendo por qué el escándalo, sólo tienes que esperar a Craig 10 minutos.

-Ah…, si, esperar a Craig. -dije lo más natural posible, sin lograr reprimir un ligero tic doble en el ojo.

-Wow, wow, wow. -advirtió Kenny deteniéndome por el brazo. - ¿Pasó algo?

-No ¿por qué lo mencionas? -inquirí con inseguridad mientras experimentaba el jodidamente delator tic doble.

Kenny simplemente me miró con esa expresión suya de "suelta la puta sopa, hombre".

-No sé si deba esperar a Craig. -reconocí al final, con un pequeño y único tic, desviando la mirada por el pasillo.

-Entonces pregúntale en un texto. -replicó Kenny, dándome un amigable pero innecesariamente fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, como solía hacer cuando Craig no estaba cerca. - Te veo mañana amigo.

Sin más, el segundo hijo de la familia McCormick se retiró hacia la salida, dejándome solo a medio pasillo y sin saber qué hacer.

Comencé a tirar ligeramente de mi cabello, sin llegar a arrancarlo como en el pasado. Los delirios de paranoia comenzaban a hacer estragos en mí, comenzaba a sentir la boca seca… _Inicios de una crisis de pánico._

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de desalojar las ideas negativas de mí, aun sabiendo que carecía de sentido aquella metodología. Eché una ojeada al reloj, notando que apenas había pasado un minuto. _Putas metanfetaminas en el café y la papilla que me dejaron por cerebro._

Solté un suspiro cansado, al tiempo que sacaba el móvil.

\- ["¿Debería esperarte?"]

Aunque minutos antes dudaba de esperar o no, tras escribir el mensaje ya me estaba encaminando al aula del club de fotografía. Iba a medio camino, cuando el móvil vibró en mi bolsillo haciéndome dar un pequeño salto de confusión, como sucedía cada que el aparatito emitía una vibración, ya que nunca he logrado adaptarme del todo a él.

-["Si"]

 _Tan comunicativo como siempre_. Seguí mi camino hacia su club, sin saber cómo sentirme.

Esperé unos minutos junto a la puerta del aula de fotografía, hasta que Craig salió, despidiéndose de Kyle y empujando a Cartman en el proceso. Inmediatamente me tomó de la mano, como solía pasar cuando había alguien cerca.

Al momento de que me tendió la mano comencé a temblar levemente, lo cual alimentó mi paranoia, puesto que hacía años que no me pasaba con él. Sin querer pensar más en el asunto, tomé su mano. Por suerte él no parecía haber reparado en el asunto.

Craig me encaminó a la cafetería familiar, a cumplir con mi empleo de tiempo parcial. Durante el trayecto, como de costumbre, iba centrado en su consola portátil. Al llegar al local, me dio un corto abrazo, despegando lo menos posible su mirada de la partida.

-Te veré mañana. -dijo con su tono y expresión de siempre, dedicándome a penas una corta mirada. Sin esperar mi respuesta simplemente se marchó.

Durante mi turno, por primera vez en años, me encontré tentado a beber café, pero deseché la idea tras recordar lo difícil que fue reponerme de mi adicción a esa endemoniada y metanfetimizada sustancia. Fue una tarde difícil. No había muchos clientes y eso me daba tiempo para divagar, lo cual era el último de mis deseos.

Sin más en qué ocuparme, me puse a limpiar la bandeja de mensajes del móvil, pues la paranoia acerca de los gnomos rastreándome a través de AT&T nunca se fue.

Conforme iba pasando las conversaciones, noté que, a pesar de los malvados gnomos -que estoy seguro ocupan altos puestos en la compañía celular-, nunca había borrado ni un solo mensaje de Craig.

 _Más de 8 años de relación_ , 267 mensajes de texto recibidos, que se desplazaban entre una pequeña gama de monosílabos como "si", "no", y sobre todo "mhe". Contra 699 enviados en los cuales no había uno sólo que fuese similar a los recibidos. No debió sorprenderme tanto, conozco a Craig desde el jardín de niños, sé que él es así con todos… _Una muestra más de que no hay un nosotros, no soy especial._

Con el ánimo bajo, me dirigí a casa tras cerrar el negocio familiar.

A estas alturas del año escolar todo era cierre de actividades, en especial para los de último grado. Al parecer el sistema académico prefería que nos ocupáramos de nuestras citas para la graduación y las demostraciones finales de cada club. Lo cual se resumía en, no tarea, sí presión por pensar en lo dicho por Wendy.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo? -inquirió mi madre durante la cena, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

-¡Qué no quiero pedir condones japoneses para la noche de graduación! -grité.- ¡Mucha presión! -comencé soltando el tenedor que tenía entre mis dedos y llevando los mismos a tirar de mi cabello.

Mis padres me miraban sin entender mi comportamiento, ni saber qué decir.

-L…Lo siento. -murmuré cuando fui consciente de mí mismo una vez más. Busqué acompasar mi respiración y me concentré en calmar los tics de mis ojos y soltar poco a poco mi cabello.

Mis padres se miraron mutuamente, para luego tomar un largo sorbo a sus respectivos cafés.

-Tweek, toma $100 USD. -dijo mi padre, depositando el dinero al lado de mi plato.

-Sí, hijo -intervino mi madre. - tú sabrás si quieres usarlo en condones japoneses o en ILE.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! -comencé de nuevo con los tics, y jalones a mi cabello. - ¿Qué no han aprendido a no creerle a las niñas asiáticas sobre las relaciones gay? -grité al tiempo que me levantaba de la mesa y corría desesperadamente a mi habitación.

Me encontraba apenas en vías de relajarme, en mi lugar feliz, contemplando los tranquilos y frescos valles en mi mente, lejos de conspiraciones y sobre todo de la presión que me había estado atormentando hoy. _Lo que duró sólo cinco puñeteros minutos._

-Hijo, olvidaste tus $100 USD. -comentó en voz alta mi padre. - Te los pasaré debajo de la puerta. ¡Tomen esta decisión en pareja!

-Si quieres sorprender a Craig no te preocupes, nuestras bocas están selladas. -canturreo mi madre.

-¡Demasiada presión! -grité sin poderme contener.

La ansiedad regreso con más fuerza que en el episodio del comedor, haciéndome un ovillo tembloroso en una esquina. Supongo que mis padres entendieron que necesitaba espacio… _o quizá se les terminó la estúpida taza de café y fueron por más, yo que sé._ El punto es que me dejaron tranquilo.

Sin ánimos de intentar regresar a mi lugar feliz, opté por, literalmente, arrastrarme a la cama, en busca de mi "amuleto". Una vez llegué a mi destino, me acurruqué a fuerza de pataletas, abrazando con fuerza a mi pecho mi preciado amuleto, consolándome lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

El resto de la semana fue una constante lucha por no desperdiciar todos los progresos que había logrado a lo largo de los años, una lucha conmigo mismo por seguir siendo un ser humano funcional capaz de evitar recaer en la adicción al café metanfetaminoso.

El mayor obstáculo en mi camino eran las chicas que no podían parar de hablar de la tan anhelada noche de graduación. Traté de refugiarme con los chicos, pero ellos tenían más o menos los mismos temas de conversación. La pequeña variante era que, mientras las chicas estaban preocupadas del dolor de perder sus preciosos himencitos, los chicos debatían sobre cuántas posiciones del Kama Sutra lograrían consumar aquella noche.

Terminé optando por pasar tiempo con Kenny, con el cual había llegado a desarrollar una amistad bastante grata desde que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que soy el único capaz de notar sus constantes muertes. ¿El problema? Desde que Craig notó esta amistad, y aunque él no lo sepa, comenzó a ser el principal asesino de Kenny.

-Estoy seguro de que, si alguna vez muero definitivamente, será a manos de tu novio.-comentó el de la capucha naranja, entre sorbos a su leche con chocolate durante el almuerzo.

-Y yo estoy seguro que el record de tus muertes lo siguen teniendo las ETS. -refuté tratando de disimular el tic doble que no paraba desde que caí en cuenta de la realidad de mi situación con Craig. - No lo hace a propósito…

-No, para nada. -se burló.- Cualquiera lanza una bomba molotov directamente al mejor amigo de su novio, o lo degüella con una katana que no debería haber tenido filo, o…

-Ya entiendo. -concluí con una risa nerviosa.

Por fortuna esa situación no molestaba a mi rubio amigo, cada que hablábamos del tema terminaba riéndose y revolviendo mi cabello a escondidas de los demás, y esta no fue la excepción.

-De cualquier modo, ¿listo para la gran noche?

-¡Ah! ¡Tú no, Kenneth! -exclamé comenzando a tirar de mi cabello.

-Supongo que eso es un no. -señaló tomando mi mano para alejarla de mi cabello. - Ni creas que te daré mi cabello para una peluca si te quedas calvo por estártelo jalando.

-A ti ni preguntarte, ya me imagino tus planes.

-Siempre viendo los escenarios posibles. -se burló al tiempo que me daba un golpecito entre las cejas.- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Es tu novio de toda la vida, literalmente, seguro que también es tu futuro marido.

-Je, si, tienes razón. -comenté dando mi mejor actuación, aunque en el fondo rezaba porque el tic doble no apareciera.

 _¿Qué pasaría si esto se prolonga a ese grado_? Desde aquel comentario de Kenny, esa pregunta no paraba de acecharme. _Esta relación no ha tenido nada de romántica, en 8 años no hemos pasado de tomarnos de la mano y abrazarnos… ni siquiera nos hemos be… bes… ¡besado!,_ el pensamiento de pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que parecía no tener esa clase de interés en mí, me hacía sentir deprimido.

Pensando en el tiempo, y tras leer los mensajes, estaba notando que probablemente había estado demasiado ocupado tratando mis problemas psicológicos como para sentirme mal por mi relación. La graduación, el cierre de los clubes, los exámenes a la universidad… La vida adulta misma estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todo lo que conocía, románticamente, en el mundo se limitaba a Craig…

\- [¿Irás a la presentación final de mi club?]

Pasaron los minutos, que se convirtieron en horas. Cerré la cafetería y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar a la misma cené y me duché, estaba en mi cama recostado, simplemente repasando el guion antes de dormir, cuando la pantalla del móvil se iluminó.

-[Mhe.]

Creo que esa clase de respuestas suyas nunca me había herido tanto, o hecho sentir tan roto. Dejé el guion de lado y saqué mi amuleto del cajón debajo de mi cama. Lo abracé con fuerza a mi pecho mientras sentía los pequeños temblores recorrerme, sintiéndome tan jodidamente rechazado como nunca.

Me sentía miserable, desde que tomé este nuevo nivel de consciencia ante la relación entre Craig y yo, esa miseria no hacía más que crecer. La peor parte de ello era que no podía sacarme de la mente la idea de que quién está realmente atrapado en esto es él, no yo. Atado a mi lado desde hace tantos años, sin oportunidad de librarse de mi…

Sé que probablemente no soy el foco más brillante del candelabro, tal vez no sea muy confiable o sistemático. A pesar de tener un rostro de rasgos delicados y grandes ojos verdes, la adolescencia no surtió gran efecto en mí, nunca rebasé el 1.75 e incluso no adquirí gran musculatura ni intentándolo, dados los estragos que el café familiar había dejado en mí como un metabolismo infrenable. Era un buen actor, había aprendido todo sobre dramaturgia desde que ingresé al club de teatro… Incluso llegué a ser un ser humano funcional, a pesar de la ansiedad y los delirios de persecución.

Pero, al final ¿qué era todo eso al lado de Craig? A pesar de ser un estreñido emocional que rara vez expresaba de modo alguno sus emociones, el idiota seguía siendo un buen y atractivo sujeto. Un chico de 1.85, de músculos bien trabajados sin llegar a ser un cúmulo de bolas. Responsable y capaz de cuidar no sólo de sí mismo, sino de sus amigos y familia. Fuerte física y psicológicamente. Además, todo un prodigio con la cámara, capaz de mantener siempre la calma y de ser estoico hasta lo atemorizante, siempre en control… ¿Qué era yo, Mr. Ansiedad Paranoide, junto a él?

Temblando violentamente, tratando en vano de ir a mi lugar feliz, y apenas logrando contener el paso de los sollozos al llanto, caí en un sueño de intervalos, atrapado en constantes pesadillas, terrores nocturnos y sin descanso real, como en mi niñez.

Esa clase de pensamientos continuaron los próximos días, las noches eran tormentos oscuros en los que deseaba una buena dosis, y quizá una sobredosis, de píldoras para dormir. Durante el día me las arreglaba para ser funcional y no llamar la atención de mis padres, amigos y sobre todo de Craig.

Para cuando reparé en la fecha, ya estábamos en el día anterior a la graduación. La vida se me había estado pasando en intentar suprimir los tics dobles y no temblar ante la presencia de mi estoico compañero. Lo único capaz de traerme de lleno a la realidad espacio-temporal de este jodido pueblo, fue Kenny diciéndome que teníamos que apresurarnos al colegio o la función final del club se retrasaría por nuestra ausencia.

La parte positiva de todo esto, es que con los años aprendí a manejar el exceso de ansiedad valiéndome del teatro, canalizando -no sin un gran esfuerzo. – mi energía en memorizar a la perfección los guiones. Incluso había desarrollado la habilidad de crear posibles improvisaciones para los casos más absurdos en que la obra se podría ver interrumpida, ya sea por olvido de otro actor o por alguna de las catástrofes de mierda que acechan siempre al pueblo. Lo sé, buena aplicación de la paranoia.

Afortunadamente llegamos a buen tiempo para cambiarnos e integrarnos al ensayo general. La obra, como casi todo en South Park, era un asunto sin pies ni cabeza aparente. Puesto que se trataba de la última obra del año, siempre se le otorgaba a los de último año el privilegio de elegir. No obstante, mi camada no es conocida por ser la más sensata, y a pesar de que sólo habíamos 5 estudiantes de mi curso en el club de teatro todo mundo quería algo diferente. Por lo tanto, la falta de consenso y votaciones absurdas se hicieron presentes.

Así que esto terminó siendo una especie de loco _crossover_ entre Entrevista con el Vampiro (cortesía de Henrrieta y Pete), 10 cosas que odio de ti (cortesía de Clyde), sexo y tetas sin sentido aparente (Obviamente de Kenny) y gnomos roba calzoncillos, mi aporte en solidaridad a la difusión de este fenómeno.

Bien, si meten todo eso en la licuadora obtendrán algo como esto:

 **Una segunda vida para follar**. - Louisse y Lestalle, dos vampiresas de copa D con tendencia a usar ropa de colegialas asiáticas, tienen una tórrida relación en la que Louisse quisiera poder decir a Lestalle todo lo que la odia por convertirla en vampiro, estando metida hasta el cuello en el amor/odio por esta última. Además, están destinadas a pasar por la eterna condena de vivir en el mundo de los conformistas, regidos por las gnomesas que roban los calzoncillos de la gente para poder garantizar la continuación de su estirpe. Él único que puede detenerlas es el antiguo prometido de Louisse, Armand, un vampiro con el poder de asesinar a las gnomesas a la primera eyaculación.

El lado positivo, somos actores de primera, el negativo, el argumento es inexistente.

-¿En serio estamos haciendo esto en público? -inquirí mientras terminaba de ajustarle el corsé a Lexus, que interpretaba a Louisse.- No puedo creer que después de leer el mediocre resumen de Cartman en el periódico escolar tengamos público.

-Relájate, temblorín, -me llamo Pete. - hemos puesto esfuerzos en esto para que salga bien. -explicó haciendo lo mismo con el corsé de Mercedes.- Hasta conseguimos a las chicas voluminosas.

-Vendí todos los boletos. -siguió Kenny, ya completamente personificado como Armand. - No me sorprendería que terminásemos en Broadway.

-¿No se supone que la entrada era gratuita? -inquirió Henrrieta, terminando de colocarse la peluca de Reina gnomesa.- ¿Y por qué tuve que ser una puta conformista gnomesa? -se quejó por enésima vez.

-Porque eras la única con el perfil fisiológico -argumentó Clyde. - Y tuvimos que venderlas, pero sólo a los chicos heterosexuales, ¿de dónde pensaste que sacaríamos dinero para cubrir los honorarios de Lexus y Mercedes?

-Lindos, no olviden visitarnos en Pasas. -comentaron ambas chicas sonrientes ante la mención de sus nombres.

-¿Estás seguro que no fallarán en sus guiones? -dijo Henrrieta. - Podré no ser una jodida _barbie_ como ellas, pero al menos puedo aprender mis líneas.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tweek es nuestro mejor hombre memorizando. Él interpreta a David, el único sobreviviente de la masacre a la orden Talamasca tras la masacre entre vampiros y gnomesas, - comentó el romántico Clyde.- que se convierte en trovador y va contando la historia por las calles de la bella Andalucía. No hay manera de que esto falle.

-No importa cuánta terapia tome, nunca superaré haber narrado esta mierda. -concluí al tiempo que sonaba en los altavoces la "segunda llamada", indicándome que era momento de alistar mi propio vestuario.

La obra transcurrió tan bien como podría haberlo hecho con semejante guion. El público masculino estaba encantando con los cuerpos sobre expuestos de Lexus y Mercedes, podía ver de reojo a los chicos babeando ante las escenas explícitas entre las chicas, hasta escuché algunos gemidos quedos ante la escena final del trío entre las mismas y mi amigo rubio. Inclusive podría jurar que vi al gordo hacerse una paja cuando Kenny estaba sobre Henrrieta. _Sí, todo esto ni el mejor puto terapeuta del mundo podrá sacarlo de mi mente._

No obstante, y por alarmante que suene, eso no era lo que me tenía más angustiado.

 _Una vez más, no vino_ … pensé con tristeza cuando terminé de cambiarme y me excusaba con los demás miembros del club por no quedarme a la fiesta. Al salir de los vestidores revisé el móvil, no había ningún mensaje.

Algo en el hecho de que esta era la última presentación antes de graduarnos me hizo pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él vendría hoy. Sé que no fue la mejor obra del mundo, que inclusive el libro de un _youtuber_ tenía más sentido. Pero no se trataba de eso, era algo más bien simbólico para mí. _Debí saberlo_.

Hice tripas corazón para no comenzar a temblar en el trayecto a la salida de la escuela. Sujetaba mi mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria, tratando de canalizar mis emociones encontradas en ello para no explotar. Me fui directo a la cafetería, a cubrir mi turno.

Un viernes más, los clientes usuales, algunos pedidos especiales de panecillos para las celebraciones de mañana, pero nada que exigiera que cerrara más tarde. Cuando el reloj marcó las 10:00 pm comencé a limpiar el lugar, y a las 10:30 estaba cerrando.

Salí al frío característico de Colorado que tanto amaba, porque gracias a él podía justificar mis temblores en momentos como este, con la mochila al hombro.

En la esquina de la calle, estaba Craig, que sin despegar la vista del móvil me tendió la mano como un autómata. Me quedé mirándola sin tomarla, no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que él habló.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó bajando la mano que previamente me tendía, desviando sólo un poco la vista del móvil.

-¿Somos una pareja, Craig? -inquirí agachando la mirada para que no viese mis tics dobles y orbes enrojecidas.

-Yo suponía que sí. -respondió sin más, con su tono de siempre.

\- ¿Quieres seguir conmigo? -seguí, albergando una pequeña esperanza, pues no había nadie cerca que pudiese estar influyendo las palabras del moreno.

-Mhe.

Ese momento, fue abrumador, como si la gravedad hubiese dejado de existir, como si mis pulmones hubiesen decidido colapsar, como si un hoyo negro se hubiese abierto a mis pies… Fue todo y nada. Todas las emociones, voces, experiencias, el cosmos entero, gritándome que para él yo no valía nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tomó componerme. Sólo sé que cuando desmonté la mochila de mis hombros y saqué mi amuleto, mis dedos estaban entumidos y estaban pasando rápidamente del azul al morado.

-Toma. -le llamé, haciendo que despegara la vista de su juego, tendiéndole el objeto.

-Eso es tuyo. -dijo mirándome sin expresión.

-Ya no lo necesito más. -dije sonriendo lo más tranquilo posible, haciendo gala de mis dotes de actor.

Él guardó silencio, por unos momentos sólo se quedó observando lo que le ofrecía.

-¿Qué hay de las pesadillas, la ansiedad y los terrores nocturnos?

-Estaré bien. -dije encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.- Los tenía antes, puedo manejarlo.

El moreno extendió la mano, tomando el gorro azul con un pompón amarillo que le entregaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

Hice una inhalación profunda, rogándole a mi psique aguantar un poco más, sólo un poquito, antes de romperse. Lo miré con gesto sereno, mas no inexpresivo como el que estaba acostumbrado a ver en él.

-Nadie merece estar en la mhe-zone, no espero que lo entiendas, o tengas empatía hacía mí. Sólo no puedo seguir con esto.

 _Así de simple, todo a la mierda una vez más._

Ni una palabra suya. Por unos segundos, me di la autorización de mirarlo por última vez. Sus ojos se veían un poco rojos, aunque probablemente sólo se debía a la ilusión causada por el enrojecimiento en los míos. Su piel también se apreciaba un poco roja, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba a la intemperie, más lo que le hice esperar con esto. _Mejor ser rápido._

-Adiós, Craig. -le dije sonriendo con todo el cariño del que era capaz.- Eres libre.

Tras decir aquello, pase a su lado y camine un par de calles, antes de sentir que no aguantaría mucho más y echar a correr a casa, con las estúpidas lágrimas nublando mi vista.

* * *

Notas finales:

Para quienes ya me han leído y han tenido la oportunidad de charlar conmigo, saben que siempre va un poco de mí en cada historia. Gracias a ti, ya seas veterano o nuevo lector, por darme la oportunidad de mostrarte algo de mí, convertido en lo que, para mí, es el arte de transmitir emociones de otro modo.


	2. Craig

Resubido por algunos errores que recién noté.

Mas vale tarde que nunca xD Espero que les guste, hubo un cambio de planes, la historia constará de tres partes, por lo que el siguiente capítulo será el final.

Ya saben que todo comentario es bien recibido, gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo en este maravilloso fandom.

 **Playlist Craig:**

Shamandalie - Sonata Arctica

Shy - Sonata Arctica

Still loving you - Sonata Arctica

Tallulah - Sonata Arctica

Paid in full - Sonata Arctica

* * *

 **-Craig-**

Escuché con total atención cada paso que daba el rubio al alejarse de mí, en la quietud de la noche logré percibir el momento preciso en que inició su sollozo, el instante concreto en que comenzó a correr.

Quizá en otro momento me habría importado ir tras él. Mas, no vale pensar en ambiguos hubiera, no me lo permití en ese momento. La realidad actual es que, dejando de lado si me interesaba seguirle o no, no le veía sentido a prolongar lo inevitable. Me quedé mirando el objeto en mis manos, aquel chullo del que rara vez me separé en la niñez.

Me vi inmerso en pensamientos, más bien recuerdos de mi vida antes de que comenzara la función de circo que monté durante años junto al ex cafeinómano. Hasta que llegó un momento en que deje de escuchar sus sollozos y zancadas. En este punto, me dispuse a emprender la ida a casa, con la certeza de que no me lo encontraría en el camino. A los pocos pasos saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí, comenzando a consumirlo, o quizá era él quién me consumía a mi ¿qué más da?

El viento frío de Colorado me azotaba el rostro y revolvía mi cabello, pensé en ponerme el chullo, como no hacía, por más de un motivo, en años. Pero no lo hice.

Tras algunos minutos finalmente llegué a mi calle. De reojo miré hacia la casa de Tweek, no había luz alguna encendida, ni siquiera en la ventana del mencionado, ni lograba percibir sonido alguno proveniente de la morada. _Seguro se ha quedado dormido… Sí, claro,_ pensé al tiempo que me sancionaba mentalmente por semejante estupidez que fui a plantearme.

Sin notarlo, me quede frente a su ventana, esperando alguna señal de vida. Hasta que sopló una fuerte corriente de viento, entonces me di cuenta de que esto no tenía sentido. Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en él, reemprendí el camino a casa.

Una vez en casa, me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación, a verificar el estado de Stripe II, mi actual, amada y única mascota. Se trataba del único descendiente que sobrevivió al estúpido "Fin de semana con papá" que la tropa de idiotas del Team de Stan me obligó a aceptar, en su época de defensores de los animales hace un par de años.

El pequeño cobayo me recibió emitiendo su característico silbido y asomando su naricita por encima del borde de su hábitat. En el acto acudí a responder su saludo y, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, deposité, básicamente de manera inconsciente, el chullo junto a su hábitat. Como hacía de niño con Stripe, la cual gustaba de recostarse sobre él a tomar siestas. Esbocé una pequeñísima sonrisa, pensando en cómo solía cargar a mi amada Stripe, hasta que su hijo me regresó, de manera cruel, a la realidad.

\- ¡Auch! -exclamé, retirando rápidamente la mano.- ¿Por qué haces eso? -inquirí con mi jodidamente monótona voz.

La única respuesta que recibí del cobayo fue verlo correr dos vueltas en círculos antes de volver a asomar la nariz. El mensaje era claro.

-Él no está aquí Stripe II -dije mientras miraba el chullo.- Probablemente Tweek no vuelva a venir por aquí.

Tal parecía que el cobayo entendió exactamente mi comunicado. Su respuesta fue ir a tenderse en el lugar más apartado de su hábitat, el lugar donde solía echarse cuando estaba decaído. A sabiendas de que con nada lo sacaría de ese estado, al menos por un rato, tomé el chullo y me dirigí a mi cama.

Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ponerme el pijama, solo me limite a despojarme de las capas superiores de ropa, ya que aún estaban ligeramente húmedas por la brisa nocturna. Me tendí en la cama e infantilmente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las mantas, depositando, a su vez, la prenda recuperada sobre mi rostro. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que reparara en que aquel objeto en realidad ya no era mío.

Esa prenda, la cual incluso en momentos de mi niñez llegué a pensar que me definía, no tenía más mi olor, ni el de Stripe, tampoco se veía con el desgaste que yo recordaba, prácticamente parecía haber sido sujeta a restauración digna de un museo, bajo cuidados dignos de una antigüedad. _O por lo menos haber vivido la mayor parte de su tiempo lejos de mí en una jodida bolsa Ziploc._

El objeto, que tras tantos años me parecía desconocido, tenía una gama de olores de otra persona. Olía a una mezcla de cafés, _joder, sabía que no lo dejaría tan fácil_ , pensé. También tenía un fuerte olor a _¿té? ¿Yo qué sé? Huele a alguna puta hierba._ Y, sobre todo, _tiene olor a Tweek…_

 _Claro, pendejo, #NoHomo, es sólo una estúpida mezcla del olor a suavizante "primavera fresca", ligero olor a hierro, a su puto café, y ese noséqué atípico, que no sabría definir de otro modo que "Tweek" … ¡Joder! ¡Deja de pensar en que huele a Tweek!_

Apreté el chullo contra mi rostro, cuestionándome ligeramente si había perdido la cordura. Si lo olía a fondo podía sentir el olor característico del maquillaje y la pintura que sabía utilizaba él en el club de teatro.

-Joder -pronuncié por lo bajo, mientras las putas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Sé que sonará a que soy un maldito fenómeno, pero no recuerdo haber llorado antes. Al menos no de manera consciente, seguro debí hacerlo cuando era un bebé, más eso era un mero acto reflejo. Ni siquiera lo hice hace un año, cuando Stripe murió. Estoy al tanto de que no soy la persona más expresiva, de hecho, probablemente sea la persona más emocionalmente distante del pueblo.

Empero, eso no me eximió, a mis 18 años, de sorprenderme ante mi primer llanto.

¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? No me aqueja ningún malestar físico ¿A caso era tristeza? _Tal vez por fin el tabaco me jodió la vida y ahora tengo un puto tumor oprimiendo partes extrañas de mi cerebro, haciéndome un jodido remedo de Clyde que llora sin motivo aparente._

Antes de quedarme dormido, todavía llorando en silencio, tuve un último pensamiento consciente _¿De verdad no hay motivo?_

No podría decir que desperté con ánimos mejorados, situación que empeoró al ver mi reflejo en el espejo de la esquina de mi habitación. Tenía los parpados enrojecidos e hinchados cual vagina de actriz porno y ojeras prominentes dignas de Edward ScissorHands.

Esperando poder ignorar la triste vista de mi rostro, tallé ligeramente mis ojos y me estiré en un pobre intento de acomodar mi estructura ósea de algún modo reconfortante. Escuché el tronar de mi espalda, aunque no hubo resultado mayor. Me tomó algunos segundos más recuperar el sentido de alerta, la caída definitiva a mi presente fue ver el chullo reposando en mi almohada.

Tan rápido e inminente como toda desgracia, recordé con lujo de detalles lo sucedido el día de ayer. Tras la ola de información, solté un golpe con el puño al colchón, a sabiendas de que mamá me haría reparar la pared si volvía a dañarla de ese modo. No podría definir cómo me sentía, probablemente desesperado o frustrado sería lo más cercano. Estaba hasta la coronilla de la jodida confusión que tenía, era cómo si todas las jodidas emociones adolescentes que nunca experimenté se agaloparan en mi al mismo tiempo justo ahora.

Lo único que se me ocurría para mitigar aquel puto licuado emocional, como de costumbre, era fumar o acariciar a Stripe II. Sin embargo, el cobayo seguía en su esquina depresiva y sabía que acercarme a él para recibir rechazo probablemente nos haría sentir más jodidos a ambos. Fumar en la habitación sería malo para mi mascota y no quería salir con el rostro así, en favor de la dignidad que aún me queda.

Cavilaba sentado al borde de la cama, estoy seguro de que pasé largas horas contemplando el infinito que uno sólo encuentra cuando observa sin observar, demasiado desconcertado cómo para entender lo inevitable de la realidad que se cierne alrededor. Pasado un rato empecé a pensar sobre la posibilidad de abrir la ventana y fumar un poco sentado en el borde de la misma. Estaba a punto de ir a sacar de mi mochila la anhelada caja de cigarrillos, cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Decidí ignorarlo, olvidándome a la vez, por un rato, de los cigarrillos.

Probablemente me habría puesto a fumar e ignorado la reciente llamada, de no ser porque mi móvil sonó tantas veces, y con una insistencia tal, que me hizo atenderlo, con la firme intención de acabar rápido con lo que sea que fuese y así poder volver a mi silencioso estado de malestar emocional.

Más por zanjar pronto el asunto que por genuino interés, contesté la llamada.

\- ¿Qué? -inquirí al tomar la llamada sin ver, siquiera, de quién se trataba. Me consoló un poco notar que al menos mi jodida voz se encontraba tan inmutable como siempre.

\- ¿Qué fue el espectáculo de anoche, dude? -inquirió Token al otro lado de la línea.

 _Mierda_ , pensé al instante. _Seguramente de algún modo propio de una "mamá gallina" ya se enteró de lo que sucedió con Tweek._ Hasta ese momento me había distraído, de un modo u otro, del inmenso sentimiento de pérdida que sentía desde poco antes de caer dormido. Pero esa estúpida pregunta logró evocarlo perfectamente, al punto de que mis ojos volvieron a escocer.

Inmediatamente pensé en cortar la llamada, pero de hacerlo probablemente tendría que lidiar con algo peor; una visita. Resignado, me dispuse a enfrentar el asunto de la manera más civilizada posible.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no fui yo. -respondí tajante.

\- ¿Tu? Nadie ha dicho eso, sé que evitas a esa parvada de locos desde el infanticidio de cobayos hace unos años. -aseguró. - Solo pregunto si tienes la noticia completa de lo sucedido.

-Token, no sé ni de qué mierda me estás hablando.

-Aunque, viéndole el lado positivo, -continuó, ignorando lo último que mencioné.- así Nicole parará de hacer drama por tener el tiempo encima con los ajustes finales de su vestido.

\- ¿A qué viene a cuenta, en todo esto, el vestido de Nicole? - inquirí sin entender.

\- ¡Joder, hombre! ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de la graduación – No le respondí, me mantuve en silencio, invitándolo a continuar- ¿Estuviste debajo de una roca toda la noche? -pregunto con tono socarrón- El Team de Stan tuvo otra de sus pato aventuras y destruyeron casi por completo el auditorio.

Ante tal aseveración lo único que obtuvo fue más silencio de mi parte y el evidente sonido de mi respiración a través de la línea telefónica. Así que soltó un suspiro ante mi usual falta de interlocución antes de continuar.

-Cambiaron la fecha del baile, se realizará el miércoles de la siguiente semana.

-Entiendo -fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Tienes suerte de no pasar por tanto drama con el resto. -concluyó Token, tras algunos segundos.- Tu sabes, por Tweek, estar con otro chico debe ser más sencillo. Más en común, menos drama, todo eso.

-Supongo.- _no estaría tan seguro_ , pensé.- Debo colgar, nos vemos.

No espere a que el otro se despidiera, de cualquier modo, todos ya deben estar acostumbrados a mi usual "actitud hosca" que yo más bien definiría como falta de interés.

Tras cortar la llamada volví a recostarme en la cama. No se me antojaba levantarme a ser productivo, de cualquier modo, no tenía nada que hacer hasta la graduación… Incluso probablemente ese día no tendría nada que hacer.

Al pensar en la graduación y toda esa basura de ir en parejas, aquel con quien todos suponen te casarás en unos años, tendrán un bello crédito inmobiliario a pagar, y le gritarás por dejar sus calzones sucios por doquier, me hizo evocar, poco a poco, las palabras de Token sobre lo que es estar con otro chico (según él). Y es que cuando le respondí "supongo" no mentía, no lo sé. Básicamente Tweek y yo estuvimos juntos por años, sin estarlo.

En ese momento recordé los últimos días, algo así como el mes anterior. Fueron días en los que el rubio me preguntaba con recurrencia "¿Craig, aún somos pareja?" Ante lo cual yo simplemente asentía, o en la mejor de los casos respondía con un "yo suponía que sí", ambas cosas despegando apenas la vista de la consola portátil. Recordé haber visto por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña, casi imperceptible, muestra de pesar en el rostro de Tweek ante mis respuestas al respecto. No es que no quisiera prestarle atención, solo… Solo no quería que siguiera doliendo, así que me dispuse a quitarle todo poder sobre mí, toda importancia.

De acuerdo, lo admito, hace algunos años sentía algo por Tweek. Pero por mucho que hice porque lo notara nunca lo hizo o, en el peor de los casos, me ignoró completamente aun sabiéndolo, y eso me tenía más jodido que el culo de Cartman tras la sonda anal.

Sabía que no podía dejarlo, y de cualquier modo no sentía atracción por nadie más en el pueblo, lo más cercano era el ligero crush por Thomas, que más bien era por el Síndrome de Tourette, si me detenía a pensarlo. Así que enterré el sentimiento, comencé a fumar, me prohibí observarlo de más, ajustándome lo mejor posible al papel que todos en el pueblo me habían dado, el puto iceberg gay.

De cualquier modo, no tendría sentido seguir pensando en ello. Sólo me permitía digerir el sentimiento con el laxante mental de resetear mi memoria cada día, permitirme olvidar que vivía engañando a mis propios ¿sentimientos?, _si joder, mis propios, gay y jodidos, pensamientos._ Mis ojos aún ardían, pero me negaba a llorar.

Debió ser el cansancio de la noche anterior, o tal vez el esfuerzo por no llorar. El asunto es que, sin poder evitarlo, ya que ni siquiera había reparado en lo agotado que me encontraba, caí dormido por varias horas, despertando a media tarde, pasadas de las 6. Fue un sueño inquieto y poco remunerativo en cuanto a energía recuperada. Desperté con el chullo en la mano derecha, aferrándolo a mi pecho con fuerza, y empapado en sudor. Eso sin contar lo sumamente exaltado que me encontraba ante la constante visión de turbulentas y catastróficas tormentas de meteoritos en aquellos ojos pardos donde yo encontraba la más bella parte del universo.

Me llevé la mano libre al rostro, tallando el mismo con desesperación ante la metáfora subconsciente que me hice sobre los ojos de Tweek siendo arrasados por lágrimas. _¿Por qué mierda sueñas eso, estúpido cerebro? Si quien está sufriendo soy yo_ , pensé. Aunque me lo merecía, el rechazo final era inminente, lo supe por años, y aun así decidí continuar con el show.

Dirigí la mirada al cajón más alto de mi armario, aquel en que tenía mi "respaldo", tenía las manos hechas puño al grado de clavarme las uñas. Fugaz y revelador, cómo toda epifanía que promete un perene consuelo pensé, _ya no tengo nada que perder_.

Con una patética sonrisa rota, me levanté, dejando el chullo en la cama. Tomé sin dificultad alguna la caja y regresé a mi cama. Me quedé mirando la caja que había usado cómo una especie de papelera de reciclaje durante años, sellada con cinta y con solo una pequeña hendidura en la parte superior. _¿Ya qué más da? Ya toqué fondo._ Con ello en mente, comencé a remover la cinta hasta abrir la caja por completo.

En el interior residían todo tipo de objetos, desde boletos del cine, los tickets de la PS4 de aquel Black Friday… El cinturón del primer vaso de café que me obsequió, aquel con un "Súper Craig n.n" escrito en él… Un pequeño llavero de un cobayo tallado en madera… Ese FunkoPop de Kratos que tanto me gustaba… En fin, varios objetos que Tweek, de un modo u otro, me había dado.

Además, había algunas fotografías impresas, tomadas en diferentes momentos de nuestras vidas, unas 5 tarjetas de memoria llenas de más fotografías, en su mayoría tomas del rubio desprevenido desde todos los ángulos y vistas posibles. Y discos de la cámara de video, 27 para ser exacto, uno de cada presentación teatral a la que juré no ir.

 _Patético, muuuuy gay, y estúpido_. Pero, a pesar de ello, ese cofre de tesoros me ayudó a mantener a raya mis sentimientos por Tweekers por años, a evitar echar a perder nuestra preciosa amistad… O eso creía, actualmente no entendía nada de la situación. Entendía que yo estaba destrozado y que sólo mi orgullo me había permitido mantenerme inquebrantable. Pero ¿qué hay de Tweek? ¿Y si el pueblo nos lincha? ¿Y si la puta de McCormick trataba de pasarse de la raya con él? Había demasiadas implicaciones en la situación cómo para quedarme hundido en mi jodida miseria mientras no sabía que sería de el de ojos pardos ahora.

Esa fue la motivación que necesitaba para salir de la cama. Me vestí rápida y autómatamente con las mismas ropas del día anterior, tomé el chullo y lo metí en la mochila.

Verifiqué rápidamente mi rostro ante el espejo, en mis ojos se apreciaba aún el ligero tono rojizo y un poco de hinchazón, pero sólo si se ponía atención a ellos, _al menos dormir me fue reparador en algún sentido_ , pensé mientras le dejaba comida y agua a Stripe II. Instantes después salí de la habitación.

Por suerte la casa se encontraba vacía, así que me evite propinar la seña Tucker a mi familia antes de salir. Al traspasar la puerta noté lo temporalmente desorientado que me encontraba. Podría jurar que eran poco menos de las 10, revisé el móvil confirmando mis sospechas, eran las 9:45 pm, lo cual en un sábado por la noche me ponía en aprietos teniendo en cuenta mi destino.

-Joder, lo que me faltaba – exclamé, al tiempo que me monté completamente la mochila a la espalda y arranqué a correr a mi destino.

A un par de cuadras de llegar, en la última esquina a doblar en el camino, choqué con algún idiota. Casi caigo por completo al suelo, apenas logré apoyarme en una mano para evitar un impacto peor. Por otro lado, el idiota alcanzó a agarrarse de un muro, por lo que me tendió la mano para ayudarme a poner en pie.

-Ten más cuidado al doblar esquinas -repliqué al tiempo que alzaba el rostro y lo miraba con furia marca Tucker.

Para mi desgracia me encontré con un rostro conocido y extremadamente odioso.

-No estoy de humor para mandarte al otro mundo hoy McCormick -comenté al tiempo que alejaba su mano de golpe.- Encuentra a alguien más para matarte hoy.

Ya me había puesto en pie y disfrutaba la atónita y pálida expresión de la puta de mi generación, que ni siquiera había logrado pronunciar palabra desde que me identificó.

-Oh, por favor. Lo sé hace años -dije tratando de sacarlo de su estúpido trance, tras verlo fruncir el ceño le dediqué mi típica seña antes de volver a salir corriendo a mi destino.

Llegué jadeando, encontrando el local cerrado, para mi desgracia, verifiqué el reloj, eran las 10:02 pm. Sin querer rendirme, me dirigí a la puerta trasera, albergando la esperanza de que hoy le hubiera fallado el reloj interno al barista, por poco probable que ello fuese.

Pasaron un par de minutos, pensaba que ya solo me quedaba recargarme en la pared del callejón a recuperar el aliento lo suficiente para regresar a casa rápidamente. Entonces, la puerta de empleados se abrió, saliendo por ella la persona que me rompió el corazón hace menos de 24 horas.

-Tweek -lo llamé cuando estaba a punto de pasar a mi lado sin notarme.

El aludido volteo a mirarme con sorpresa, más no dio un salto o gritó, ni ninguna de las reacciones que yo podría haber previsto de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Craig? -preguntó bajando la mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar -sentencié.- Sé… sé que no es de tu agrado, pero no podemos salirnos tan fácil de esto. Sabes cómo terminó la última vez.

Él guardo silencio un momento, pude ver cómo sus parpados temblaban ligeramente, cómo cuando quiere reprimir un tic doble, _tanto odia estar conmigo_ …

-Esta vez inventaremos algo mejor. -respondió, al fin- Después del baile de graduación diremos que nuestros destinos se separaron, tu irás a la Universidad y yo me quedaré aquí. No queremos que esto se convierta en un largo epílogo, decidimos quedarnos con lo mejor de esto, en este momento, cuando aún podemos seguir siendo amigos, sin odios ni rencores. -terminó con una sonrisa apenas perceptible que de ningún modo llegaba a sus ojos.

-Pensé que iríamos a la Universidad juntos… -murmuré.

-Nunca hablamos de ello, Craig -replicó riendo forzadamente.- ¿Qué más da? Esa es nuestra salida mejor justificada. Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor.

 _Lo mejor para ti_ , pensé. Lo veía ahí parado, notablemente incómodo con todo aquello. Hacía frio y él, fiel a su costumbre, no llevaba un abrigo adecuado. _No es el momento_.

-Debo ir a casa -dijo con voz apagada- Todo estará bien, Craig. Volveremos a ser buenos amigos.

Ante mi falta de respuesta soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER AMIGO DE LA PERSONA QUE TE PARTIÓ EL CORAZON?! -exclamé con enojo tal que se manifestó no solo en el volumen, sino, sorprendentemente, en el tono de mi voz. Fue casi en un grito ahogado, que lo dejó paralizado en su lugar por unos segundos.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- Atinó a responder, a penas en un murmullo y sin voltear a verme, antes de reemprender su camino.

Con el poco orgullo que me quedaba más que pulverizado, esperé por poco menos de un minuto, antes de dejar el callejón y comenzar a caminar a escondidas tras el rubio. Escoltándolo en secreto, como otras tantas veces, con habilidad digna de ninja. _El hecho de que no me corresponda, para mi desgracia, no significa que vaya a abandonarlo._

Tras ver, de lejos, al rubio entrar a su casa e incluso encender la luz de su habitación y cerrar las cortinas, continué a mi casa, no sin antes jurarme a mí mismo que encontraría alguna forma de que esto no acabara con Tweekers, aún si yo debía ser destruido en el proceso.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y aun si no lo fue, quisiera ver sus comentarios c:

Como veo que no apareció la playlist de Tweek, aquí se las dejo:

 **Playlist Tweek**

Alone I remember - Avantasia

I don't believe in your love - Avantasia

What kind of love - Avantasia

Cry just a little - Avantasia

Runaway train - Avantasia

Ya saben, siganme y presionenme por FB (arroba)sexistentialiste / Existentialiste


End file.
